Drilling operations are generally highly time-sensitive. Generally, the objective of a drilling operation is to drill as quickly as possible under the safety, technological, operational, and quality restraints associated with the drilling operation. To maximize the speed at which the drilling operation occurs, drillers typically establish a drilling plan that includes time estimates to accomplish various tasks at the outset of the drilling operation. These estimates may include Bit on Bottom Time (BOBT) and Flat Time (FT) estimates. BOBT may be defined as the total time the drill bit will take to drill a wellhole according to a drill plan. FT may be defined as the time necessary to construct a well not including the BOBT. More specifically, FT may include time required to handle tubulars and other components, running casing, blow out preventer (BOP) installation and maintenance, bottom hole assembly (BHA) handling, tripping, and other procedures.
Besides calculated time constraints, drilling operations are often delayed by unexpected time losses. These may include Downtime (DT) and Invisible Lost Time (ILT). DT includes unexpected problems that arise during a drilling operation, including accidents, tool failures, supply problems, unexpected environmental conditions, hole problems, and others. BOBT, FT, and DT are generally tracked with the time estimates, and may appear on drilling reports (such as rig morning reports, operations reports, tour reports, mud reports, or cuttings analyses) or on downhole and surface measurements. In contrast, ILT is generally not tracked during a drilling operation. Drilling operators generally seek to minimize time losses associated with expected or unexpected events. Accordingly, better and more efficient time management technologies are needed.